Divergent-In Four's POV
by xox-AMI-xox
Summary: This is Divergent. In Four's POV! Please Read and Review ;) Rated T cuz it's Divergent. All credit to Verenica Roth..We do NOT own divergent, otherwise allegiant wouldn't have ending the way it did!
1. Chapter 6

(Four's POV)

I stand by the net at the bottom of the member's entrance to the Dauntless compound. Lauren stands next to me; we are training the initiates this year. She'd offered to take the Dauntless-borns whilst I took the transfers. I didn't want to be recognised, but I was the first Abnegation transfer for years, after all, why would anyone want to leave Abnegation, the most loyal faction with the least amount of transfers? Zeke nudges my shoulder. He stands behind me with Shauna.

"I bet you it'll be a Dauntless-born to jump first!" He says, excited. His brother, Uriah I think his name was, is an initiate this year.

"Yeah," I agree. "It always is...Remember your 'moment of glory'?" I added. Shauna, Lauren and I burst out laughing, remembering when he volunteered to jump first but tripped and fell, I felt sorry for him but it was hilarious.

"It was the wind! I got pushed by the wind!" Zeke told us defensively, but that didn't stop us laughing. Lauren smirked before saying sarcastically,

"Aww, poor little Ezeikel is embarrassed at his moment of glory! Or his moment of embarrassment." Zeke glared at us for a few moments before joining in our laughter himself. I could hear Max talking to the new initiates above us about the jump, then a silence. A very long silence, in Dauntless terms. Then we heard jeering and catcalls. I exchanged glances with Zeke.

"What's with the jeering?" He asks me confused. I shrug my shoulders, before looking up and seeing a grey speck hurtling towards us, the net from seven stories up. Hang on, grey? That'd have to be an Abnegation transfer...to Dauntless. We all stare at the speck of grey, in shock. Abnegation transfer, first jumper? That's just strange. The first thing I though was, please don't recognize me.

Then, the Abnegation girl hits the net, and starts laughing. She must be crazy. Really crazy. I put my hand out along with Lauren, Zeke and Shauna, but she grabs my hand, and a tingling feeling runs through me. I help her up, but as soon as she is standing I release her.

"Thank you." She says, her voice steady, yet she sounds pleased. She looks familiar, but in a strange way. Like I'd seen her before bit only caught glimpses. Then again, that would make sense, because Marcus almost always trapped me inside the house, in my room.

"Can't believe it," says Lauren, smirking at Tris from behind me. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." For some reason, her statement irritates me.

"That's the reason she left them, Lauren." I say. Then I turn to the transfer."What's your name?"

"Um..." The transfer girl hesitates, which makes me smile, for some absurd reason that I don't know.

"Think about it," I tell her, still smiling."You don't get to pick again." She thinks for a few seconds.

"Tris,"She says firmly. Lauren repeats her name, now grinning, and tells me to make the announcement. I look over my shoulder at the Dauntless crowd and shout,

"First Jumper-Tris!" I suddenly wish I wasn't training this year. I wanted to get to know this girl, but what were the chances she would want to talk to her instructor. I mean, I talked to mine, but that's only because I was so obsessed with becoming dauntless that I trained day and night. This girl, Tris, probably wasn't as weird, and had friends. Another girl lands in the net, and I see Tris smile. She'a probably already made friends with this girl, called Christina. I set my hand on Tris' back to usher her away from the net.

"Welcome to Dauntless." I say.


	2. Chapter 7

**A/N- hi everyone! This was gonna be a one shot but then we felt like turning it into a divergent story from Four's POV ;) chapter for this will be posted whenever it is possible, chapter 8 of divergent has started being written already :) the more reviews, the quicker the updates, so please, please pretty please review. **

Disclaimer:By the way I don't own divergent

Lauren and I lead the way through the long, narrow tunnel in front of us.

"This is where we divide," Lauren tells them. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place." She smiles and the group starts to seperate until there are only nine initiates left. No amity. Only one Abnegation; Tris. The rest are from Candor and Erudite, as usual. None of them really strike me as 'dauntless' but I know that is always the situation when they're scared, trembling initiates.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four." I tell them. I know one of them will be foolish enough to make fun of my name.

"Four? Like the number?" Tris' friend Christina asks. There we have it, I think.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I ask her. Candor's are so annoying, and it's funny to scare the initiates. Not in a sadistic way, like I know how Eric will be, just in a subtle way.

"No." She replies.

"Good." I tell her. "We're about to go into the pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-" I get interrupted from my thoughts of dauntless cake, and speech by the same girl, Christina. She snickers, before saying,

"The Pit? Clever name." I'm sick of her sarcasm. I walk up to her and lean my face towards hers and glare at her.

"What's your name?" I ask her in a deathly quiet voice. Even though I already know it.

"Christina," she squeaks back at me, petrified.

"Well Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their factions." It's true, I would've. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got it?" I ask her. She nods in reply. As I walk off I hear her mutter something to Tris. I push the double doors open to the pit and lead them through it. I can see them take in the atmosphere, the chaos, the loudness.

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm." I gesture for them to follow me to the roaring chasm. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump of the this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." I shout at them over the roaring water, thinking about Amar at my initiation. They are all in awe of the chasm. Everyone is, I still am. I lead them back across the pit to the Dining room, and when they walk in, everyone stands up and cheers or just makes a load of noise. The seats next to Zeke and Shauna are occupied, so I sit in a free seat next to some random person who I don't know. Tris slips into the seat next to me, with Christina on the other side. I watch as she pinches a burger, evidently confused. I decide to help her out a little, so I nudge her.

"It's beef. Put this on it." I say, passing her the ketchup. Christina's eyes widen.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" She asks incredulously.

"No." Tris replies. "Is that what it's called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food," I tell Christina. It still feels strange using dauntless slang.

"Why?" She questions. Typical Candor.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." Tris quoted.

"No wonder you left."

"Yeah." Tris agrees and rolls her eyes. "It was just because of the food." I almost smile, but then Eric enters the room, and everything goes quiet.

"Who's that?" Christina hisses.

"His name is Eric. He's a Dauntless leader." I reply.

"Seriously? But he's so young."

"Age doesn't matter here." I tell her. I feel like she is about to ask what does matter. Eric walks up to our table and drops into the seat next to me. I automatically tense. I don't bother greeting the greasy haired, cold eyed, menacing idiot.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He asks nodding towards Tris and Christina.

"This is Tris and Christina" I tell him.

"Ooh, a stiff," Eric teases, smirking at Tris. I want to slap him. " We'll see how long you last." I want Tris to say something, to stand up to him. But she doesn't. And I can't blame her.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?"

"Nothing, really." I lie.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you." I glare at Eric.

"Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job." I want to reply with a sarcastic 'no, he's asking for my hand in marriage' but I don't really feel like irritating Eric. I just want him to leave.

"So it would seem." I say

"And you aren't interested." Eric persists.

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well, let's hope he gets the point then." He claps me on the shoulder again, and when he walks away, I immediately relax, and so does Tris. Strange.

"Are you two... Friends?" She asks.

"We were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite." I tell her, immediately regretting it. She's sure to ask where I was from.

"Were you a transfer too?" She asks.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions. Now I've got Stiffs, too?"

"It must be because you're so approachable. You know. Like a bed of nails." Tris responds flatly. I stare at her;she doesn't look away. But she blushes.

"Careful, Tris." I tell her.

"Hey, Four!" Zeke calls. The seat next to him is empty. I get out of my seat and walk towards him. Eric is taking the initiates after dinner, so I get to spend time with my two friends. Shauna rests her elbows on the table, and says,

"Spill."

"Ok, so there is Tris, from Abnegation-" Zeke cuts me off.

"I'm talking to you after dinner. Control room so that our personal broadcaster, Shauna, can't get in." I smile.

"From Candor, we have Christina who is really annoying, Al who looks like a big teddy bear, and Peter, Drew and Molly who are all inseparable. From Erudite, we have Will, who looks kind of like celery-"

"What!" Shauna interjects.

"He does," I tell her. "His eyes are pale green and he was sort of feeling sick when he jumped so he looked green. Plus he's tall. Then there's Edward and Myra. Edward is so prepared for initiation. Myra seems weak though." We make small talk for the rest of dinner, but then when Zeke and I go to the control room, he asks,

"Do you know her?" I automatically know he is talking about Tris. He is the only one who knows that I am from Abnegation.

"Yeah... Our families were really good friends before... You know. Them we kinda lost contact. The last time we even talked for a minute was when she was twelve. I would be surprised if she remembered me." I remember that conversation as clear as anything.

*Flashback*

"Hi Tobias!" She said, stopping right in front of me so I couldn't ignore her.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Not much." I told her, and carried on walking.

"Hey! I haven't spoken to you properly in like, forever. Your dad still comes for dinner at mine, why don't you come? And you totally ignore me whenever we pass... Did I do something to you?" And she genuinely seemed to think she had.

"No... I have lots of homework... Got to go."

"We can walk home together. We haven't talked for 4 years!" I can't stop her from walking home.

"Ok!" I say trying to be just as perky as her. "Wait, isn't it your volunteering day today?" I ask her. Hoping it is.

"Oh yeah! It is!" She checked her watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late. I'm so sorry, I have to run. But we can catch up another time, right?"

Only in abnegation did people still say "oh no".

I smile and nod.

*flashback end*

"Another time never really came." I tell Zeke, who was listening to me, for the first time in forever.

"Why didn't you just talk to her? I would've." I glare at him. "Oh... I guess if I were you I wouldn't have."

"If I tell her... I can't imaging what she'll say. I mean, I spent a year avoiding her! It's not like she stalked me, I just ignored her perky hellos in school... But still."

"Just calm down. She probably doesn't even recognise you. And 'another time' May come!"

"Oh. Yeah." I say, relieved. But a small part of me wished she had recognised me.


End file.
